Railway to Hell
by Axianium
Summary: All aboard the train of despair! 20 innocent teens that were supposed to be attending the school of their dreams, Hope's Peak Academy, were forced onto a train with a psycho that was forcing them to kill each other. With only their skills and instincts to help them, will they all be able to make it out alive? Or will they ride the railway all the way to hell? [CLOSED]
**A/N**

 **Hi! I first want to thank you for clicking on this story and actually having hope that this will be somewhat decent. This is my first official story but I sometimes draw short things just for me to read so this is something new. I like referring to it as a story because if I say fanfiction, I'll start comparing to the original and then I'll cry because it isn't good enough to please the Dangods. ..See what I did there? Dangan..Dan-GODS!**

 **But seriously, I'm not all that confident but I want to see what you all think before I throw in the towel. It isn't fully detailed or anything and will most likely be hella confusing but I like to think that the point of introductory chapters are to be a little confusing because if you're confused, you want answers so you read on. I've been annoying you enough already so I'll just end this Author's Note here and give you 'Railway to Hell'. *claps***

* * *

 **0.0 - Prologue:**

 **Setting the Tracks**

* * *

The rumble of the train moving slowly along the tracks that were placed long ago filled the silent cars and equally quiet outside area. The lack of sound was just as calming as it was eerie in the way that would make a person want to stay yet run away at the same time. As the train continued to follow the tracks, a soft chuckle filled the empty silence and was quickly followed by the soft sound of heels clicking the floor. The footsteps continued even after the chuckles stopped but came to stop as the person who they belonged to reached a door that had a large sign just above the door in big red letters that spelled out, ' _Cab'_. There was another chuckle before the door was pulled open delicately and the person inside it jumped to attention.

"Ah! I apologize for not noticing you were on board, my lady. I would've come to you at once, I swear it! Please do not-" The rather panicked sounding voice was cut off by a firmer and cold voice that made them jump yet again, fear evident in their downcast eyes.

"I don't care. I only wish to know about the..passengers on our fine locomotive. You do have all 20 of those brats, don't you? I would hate for our conductor to have a horrible accident so soon, the game hasn't even started yet!" The poor conductor shivered and nodded vigorously at the cold words that seemed to stab into his memory. Yes, all 20 unlucky teens were currently locked in their respective areas, some in comfortable bedrooms while others were on bathroom floors. The cold female had made specific plans for the whole operation, every tiny detail like where they woke up was important to her and the slightest error would cost your life.

"Yes, ma'am! All of them are their proper places. I could even show you if you want, my lady. The anesthetic should last long enough." The servant of the cold female tried to smile but a harsh glare caused them to look back at the ground, a slight bow flowing behind. The boss clicked her tongue and reached for a folder that she had recently filled with profiles for each of the teens that had been kidnapped by her orders. The woman's eyes widened as she noticed someone who she hadn't added into the folder. The look of surprise melted into a smirk and a loud laugh. A soft 'interesting' escaped her lips as she pulled out that particular profile and with one motion, ripped it in half then let the pieces fall to the floor.

"Keep an eye out on-" The cold woman started before the sound of loud banging filled the train, startling the both of them and inwardly groan. The plan was falling apart slowly as more banging began to fill the train, coming from all directions and multiple places.

"Shit..looks like we'll have to start a little earlier then. No matter. With this new addition, things will still go as planned, maybe even better." The older and more powerful woman said, smirking with a far-away look in her eye while the conductor bit their lip and shook their head.

"But what about-," "Shut it! Who's the boss here and who's the inferior scum?!" The cold woman interrupted loudly and raised her hand as if she were about to strike the other, who cowered in fear while muttering about how they were scum and apologizing. The woman sighed and rolled her eyes, turning on her heels sharply.

"I'll be watching so don't screw this up there will be **SERIOUS** consequences. Okay, darling?" A firm nod sent the woman on her way, leaving the conductor to sigh and listen to the cried for help and banging coming from the teens trapped on the train that would be their resting place once the game starts and they forget what it means to love and trust one another. Once they forget how to hold onto hope.

The conductor inhaled and sat down in the leather seat next to them, reaching out and pushing a large yellow button that would open the rooms of the passengers. The sooner the game started, the sooner that the unwilling host could put it all behind them and move on.

 **The hopeful conductor and the 20 teens couldn't have been prepared for the hell they would experience.**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I'm back again but not for long! I know that this is probably shit like I said already but it's all cool dude. Now onto the real reason you're here, the form and rules for this train. There will be 20 students as previously stated, 10 females and 10 males. I have my own male OC but I don't know if I'll make him the protagonist or if it will switch every chapter or what. Chapters later on (if this takes off like I want to) will be longer and make more sense but, again, first official story so it's not top notch or anything. Moving onto rules now:**

 **|1| No canon talents can or will be used. I want some creative and original talents to make the story unique, you know? Maybe it's just me.**

 **|2| You may submit multiple characters but keep in mind that others want to be a part of the story too. It isn't fair if you** **take up half the cast. 'Course, I probably won't accept them all, most likely two at most so.**

 **|3| THIS IS NOT FIRST COME, FIRST SERVED! I don't want anyone to rush through the form and have a trash character that has lots of potential.**

 **|4| Don't reuse ocs please. I don't want to anger any authors or readers by repeating things that have been addressed elsewhere.**

 **|5| No one is immune so don't get angry if your character dies or is someone who mysteriously disappears or is the traitor.**

 **Pretty simple and I don't think it's an insane amount or crazy to follow. Onto the form that you'll use and send to me through PM and nothing else. Only PM will be accepted so just send it through PM. On to it then.**

 **|Form|**

 **Full Name: (People from all over are accepted since there isn't a specific country settings but I think mainly Japanese would make more sense. Specify if First, Last or Last, First.)**

 **Alias(s): (If they have another name they go by or are known as by fans or just the public or anyone else.)**

 **Age: (From 15-18, please unless there is a good reason.)**

 **Gender: (Birth gender and Gender identification. I'm very accepting.)**

 **Birthday: (Just month and day, year isn't important.)**

 **Talent: (Be as unique as possible.)**

 **Nationality:**

 **Sexuality/Type: (Again very accepting. Also include the type of person they like if you don't mind romance.)**

 **Physical Appearance: ( Body type/build, skin color, scars or blemishes, hair style/color, eye color, etc.)**

 **Everyday Clothing: (What they will be in this pretty much the whole story.)**

 **Sleepwear: (Night Time killing/trials will be a thing so this is useful.)**

 **Personality: (Please be as detailed as possible here. This is the most important thing.)**

 **Likes: (Include hobbies here as well. At least 3.)**

 **Dislikes: (Include at least 3.)**

 **Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Fears:**

 **Habits/Quirks: (Do they bite their nails, lick their lips, or tap their finger? Anything like that.)**

 **People They Get Along With:**

 **People They Are Neutral With:**

 **People They Dislike:**

 **Speech and Mannerisms: (How do they speak to others?)**

 **Quotes:**

 **History: (This should also be detailed since it will explain lots about the characters actions and personality.)**

 **Family: (Names, Ages, Relation to the character and if their dead or alive.)**

 **Secrets:**

 **Role in Investigations:**

 **Role in Trials:**

 **Reaction to a Corpse:**

 **Reaction to an Execution:**

 **Motive(s) to Kill: (What is it that would push them over the edge?)**

 **Execution: ( I am very dark and creative but I can't come up with 15 executions on my own. Yes I say 15 because I will be making chapters at the end for extra/unused ones just because.)**

 **Victim/Killer/Survivor: (Not everyone will live. Be realistic. If your character is known for being a murderer, they would most likely be a killer with a few exceptions.)**

 **How They Act When Suspected: (Are they fidgety? Do they not care? Are they offended?)**

 **How They Act When They're the Killer: (A bit like above.)**

 **Anything Else?:**

* * *

 **[Officially Closed!]**

 **|~| Characters |~|**

 **|-| Males:**

 **1\. Masami Vimes, Ultimate Pharmacist**

 **2\. Masahiko Miyahara, Ultimate Surgeon**

 **3\. Hibiki Kamoshura, Ultimate Referee**

 **4\. Nikolai Murdoch, Ultimate Sailor**

 **5\. Isao Miraikawa, Ultimate Grafitti Artist**

 **6\. Akira Ishikawa, Ultimate Sculptor**

 **7\. Wataru Isono, Ultimate Children's Advocate**

 **8\. Avery Cheng, Ultimate Bounty Hunter**

 **9\. Deming School, Ultimate Judge**

 **|-| Females:**

 **1\. Alice Holloway, Ultimate Equestrian**

 **2\. Mabel Kikyou, Ultimate Medium**

 **3\. Mizuki Anami, Ultimate Candy Maker**

 **4\. Haruka Hashizuma, Ultimate Shoujo-ai Manga Author**

 **5\. Kurisu Tsukuda, Ultimate Onmyouji**

 **6\. Edos Aura, Ultimate Melee Fighter**

 **7\. Willow Mage, Ultimate Long Range Fighter**

 **8\. Kat Nekomata, Ultimate Dollmaker**

 **9\. Amalia Fekete, Ultimate Volleyball Player**

 **|-| Non-Binary:**

 **1\. Mamoru Moeka, Ultimate Xenoarchaeologist**

 **2\. Markus Kohlier, Ultimate Observer**


End file.
